


Family Dynamics (podfic)

by MTKiseki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dragon!Harry, Dysfunctional Family, Love Triangles, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Poly, Vampire!Voldemort, VampireHunter!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Podfic for | Family Dynamics | by RenderedReversedLength: 6:00CV: MTKisekiSummary:In which Harry is a dragon for hire, Voldemort is a vampire who is probably plotting world domination, Tom is a vampire hunter with a one-track mind, and they all live under the same roof.Somehow, they haven't killed each other yet.





	Family Dynamics (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family Dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249223) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> //glomps rere  
> ♥  
> enjoy~  
> honorable mention: skye  
> because you're the one that prompted me to voice rere's other fics instead of just her fairytale series :3


End file.
